Siempre
by Ehura
Summary: Este relato participa en el reto "academia cazadores de sombras" del foto "cazadores de sombras" Breve one-shot sobre la vida de Amatis en la Academia de Idris. "El corazón de los nefilim no es como el de los humanos; ellos aman una sola vez y para siempre".


**Disclaimer** : todos los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a la increíble **Cassandra Clare** (el mundo te está eternamente agradecido por habernos dado a los chicos Herondale)

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa del Reto "_ ** _Academia de Cazadores de Sombras_** _ **"**_ _del foro "_ ** _Cazadores de Sombras_** ** _"_**

 **Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja (sobre estos dos personajes en general), así que ha sido más difícil de lo que esperaba, pero realmente tenía ganas de escribir algo así y espero que os guste ^^.**

* * *

La Academia de Idris siempre se había distinguido por estar situada en el punto más alto de Alacante. Se trataba de un edificio enorme de estilo gótico construido en el siglo XIV que reinaba sobre la ladera de uno de los muchos montes que rodeaban la ciudad; en un buen día, cuando apenas había niebla, incluso era posible vislumbrar el reflejo de las aguas del Lago Lyn.

Allí era donde acudían los jóvenes Cazadores de Sombras para instruirse, durante siglos había formado a un sin fin de guerreros, transmitiendo de una generación a otra el orgullo y la responsabilidad que conllevaban ser un Nefilim.

Amatis Graymark era bien consciente de esto último y se había esforzado desde el primer día que entró en la Academia por honrar el nombre de su familia y estar a la altura de la institución, aquel día, sin embargo, su mente no era capaz de concentrarse. Las palabras que el profesor pronunciaba parecían resbalar por su mente, escuchaba su voz pero apenas era un eco monótono. Sus pensamientos se encontraban bastante lejanos y, sin ser siquiera consciente de ello, la joven sonreía levemente mientras clavaba la vista en la ventana.

Estaba tan absorta en su propio mundo que ni siquiera fue consciente de que la clase había finalizado hasta que la gente de su entorno comenzó a recoger las cosas.

Se puso en pie de un salto, sobresaltando a un par de personas que tenía cerca, y empezó a guardar todo en el bolso, sin prestar atención a cómo metía las cosas. Si se daba prisa a lo mejor conseguía sorprenderlo y...

-¿Tan ansiosa estás de verme?

La voz sonó casi en su oído y la pilló totalmente por sorpresa, Amatis saltó hacia atrás mientras el corazón se le disparaba.

-¡S-Stephen! ¡Me has asustado!

El chico rubio que estaba frente a ella sonrió de aquella forma que hacía que los pensamientos de la joven se convirtiesen en un torbellino incoherente.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó él sin un ápice de remordimiento.- Pero, ya sabes lo que dicen- bajó la voz mientras le cogía un mechón de pelo- un cazador de sombras no debería bajar nunca la guardia...

Amatis se ruborizó, y reparar en que aún había gente en clase y que los estaban mirando fijamente tampoco ayudó mucho; se movió por instinto y le dio un golpe en el plexo solar. Stephen se echó hacia atrás, no había sido un golpe excesivamente fuerte pero bastó para que se le cortase la respiración.

-Tienes razón, no debería bajar nunca la guardia.

Una vez recuperado el aliento Stephen volvió a sonreír mientras le concedía la razón; Amatis se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que sus ojos la habían vuelto a absorber y se encontró, una vez más, preguntándose cómo era posible que un color frío fuera tan cálido al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos.

Él la cogió de la mano y la fue conduciendo por los pasillos. Amatis bajó la vista, se habían entretenido algo más de lo costumbre por lo que apenas quedaba gente en los rellanos, pero aún así, sentía encima las miradas de los que quedaban.

Stephen era descendiente de los Herondale, una familia conocida y respetada por albergar a tan excelentes guerreros como escritores; el joven siempre había hecho justicia a su nombre y destacaba en la Academia como un diamante en medio del carbón. Brillaba. Y la gente se sentía atraída hacia él.

Ella, por el contrario, no era nadie. No había ninguna asignatura que se le diese especialmente bien, pero tampoco llamaba la atención en ninguna; y sus habilidades sociales tampoco eran nada de lo que pudiera sentirse orgullosa y aún así...

Miró al chico a escondidas, incluso aunque estaba de espaldas a ella la joven sabía que sus labios seguían curvados; el chico parecía irradiar buen humor de cada poro.

No era de extrañar que todo el mundo murmurase sobre ellos. Amatis sonrió con amargura, sabía sin necesidad de escuchar a la gente lo que pasaba por sus mentes.

Salieron al exterior por la puerta trasera del edificio, llegando a un pequeño patio soleado que rara vez frecuentaba la gente.

Stephen apretó la mano de la joven y la miró por encima del hombro.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, pero suspiró al ver que el joven no apartaba la vista de ella.

-Nada, es solo que a veces aún no me lo creo.

-¿El qué?- Stephen se dejó caer contra uno de los bancos que había allí, arrastrando a la joven también.

-Lo nuestro- Amatis sonrió débilmente.- sigo esperando el momento donde me reemplaces por una de esas muñecas que te sigue a todas partes.

Él resopló.

-Cómo si eso fuera a pasar.

Después de eso se quedaron en silencio; Amatis se echó hacia atrás en el banco, mirando al cielo mientras comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber sacado el tema.

-Dicen que va a ser el último día cálido del año.- Stephen murmuró, él también miraba hacia arriba.

Amatis abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces sintió que el chico enterraba la cabeza en la curva de su cuello.

-Tú eres así también.

-¿Así cómo?-Amatis atrapó la mano del chico, jugando con ella mientras la luz del sol los bañaba a ambos.

-Cálida, apacible, agradable...- suspiró contra su piel.- La mayoría de los días son un caos; cuando la gente me mira no me ve a mí, sino a toda mi familia y es como si tuviera que estar a la altura de todos ellos. A veces tengo la sensación de que todo va demasiado rápido, de que no sé siquiera lo que estoy haciendo... y apareces tú y llega la calma. No tengo que fingir más, no tengo que medir todo lo que digo ni hacer lo que todos esperan de mí.- se encogió de hombros.- Soy solo yo.

-No eres solo tú.- Amatis acarició la línea de su mandíbula, sintiendo cómo él giraba la cabeza para depositar un beso en su palma. -Stephen.

-¿Hm?

Alzó la cabeza para mirarla y Amatis aprovechó para cogerle el rostro entre las manos.

-Te quiero.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de él; siempre estaba sonriendo, pero aquella era la sonrisa favorita de Amatis, la que solo le enseñaba a ella.

-Te quiero, Amatis.- se inclinó hacia ella.- Siempre.

Sus labios se rozaron, contándose todo lo que las palabras no podían decir.

 _Siempre_. El sentimiento atravesó el cuerpo de la chica. Había oído desde pequeña que el corazón de un cazador de sombras no era como el de los humanos, que ellos amaban mucho y tan sólo una vez. Nunca había sido capaz de entenderlo del todo hasta ese momento.

Después de aquello hablaron de cosas triviales, de los sueños que pensaban realizar en el futuro, bromearon, plantearon la idea de viajar cuando se acabase el curso...

Y Amatis atesoró cada una de las palabras sabiendo que su corazón ya había hecho su elección.

Su memoria osciló, todo el paisaje de su alrededor e incluso Stephen fueron desvaneciéndose, los sonidos y su voz se convirtieron en un eco distante y Amatis reparó en que hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado atrás la Academia e Idris; fue consciente de que se encontraba tendida en un suelo de piedra, rodeada de cazadores oscuros, así como de que no le quedaban tiempo ni fuerzas para moverse.

-Stephen...

Rodeada en un mar de cuerpos, fue lo último que musitó antes de que su corazón se detuviera para siempre.


End file.
